


[podfic] everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool

by attendtothebones



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Homophobic Language, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: It’s a good thing Zimms was never Kent’s only secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851344) by [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave). 



> I recorded this over the weekend, and with the new update basically drowning me in EVEN MORE Kent Parson feelings, I figured I should edit this and post it. Kent Parson deserves all the nice things.
> 
> Thanks, [thistidalwave](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave) for having a blanket permission statement and making it so easy for me to podfic your awesome fic!

Length: 44:13  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xyotk1q02x41ndw/everybody%20loves.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
